The present invention relates generally to the use of optical switches in transmission lines which apply signal waveforms to loads and more particularly, to radial transmission lines that derive waveform configurations and/or accumulate power.
Optical switches such as those comprised of bulk semiconductor material having metal electrodes disposed thereon, are well known in the electro-optic arts. The semiconductor material is highly resistive (greater than 10,000 ohm-centimeters) and therefore, conducts no appreciable current from a voltage source connected across the metal electrodes, until optical radiation or light is directed upon the inter-electrode region thereon. Of course, when light is so directed, the semiconductor material becomes conductive with incredible speed and if such light delivers sufficient energy, the switching will occur in nearly zero time because electronic-hole pairs or carriers throughout the semiconductor material will be instantaneously set into motion. Limitations do exist in this regard, such as when the source of light is a laser of typical pulsewidth, a risetime of picoseconds will be encountered in reaching the conductive state. Such high speed results in low pulse jitter and makes it possible to precisely sequence a multiple switch arrangement. Furthermore, optical switches provide advantages other than speed, such as control signal isolation which avoids problems with signal or pulse fidelity and high voltage transients.